Story of A Lonely Guy
by GrayFox474
Summary: Zell is being mistreated by his friends. He blamed for trivial things. He's the only one without love. This is a songfic about how Zell feels.


This songfic is about Zell and how it always seems like he's a very shunned person, love-wise at least. Anyway, it's Story Of A Lonely Guy by Blink- 182.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell wiped sweat off of his brow. All 7 of them were in the training center. Seifer staying close to Quistis. Selphie clinging to Irvine. Squall protecting Rinoa. Zell…alone.  
  
The herd of T-Rexaurs collapsed and stopped breathing.  
  
Zell sighed a breath of relief. The rest of the gang smiled and each pair kissed passionately as Zell watched.  
  
Rinoa looked at Zell. His forehead was wrinkled, he looked distressed.  
  
"Zell, are you okay?" Rinoa asked. Zell looked up from the ground with a huge grin. Rinoa smiled at him, not sure if he was okay.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell entered the bar in Balamb Garden. He sat down on a barstool and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"The usual, Zell?" The bartender asked. Zell nodded.  
  
Irvine and Squall entered the bar. They sat on either side of Zell.  
  
"Hey Zell." Irvine said happily.  
  
"How do you guys fall in love?" Zell asked quickly.  
  
"Well, Squall got with Rinoa, Seifer got with Quistis, and I got with Selphie." Irvine responded.  
  
Zell shook his head. (Thanks Irvine! Big help! They don't even realize I don't have a girlfriend.)  
  
"We have to go. We just stopped for a drink." Squall said and Irvine and him left.  
  
An attractive older girl, attired in skimpy clothing, walked past Zell.  
  
"Hey cutie." She whispered seductively. Zell just sighed and ignored her. He knew the women picked on young guys like him. He took a large swig of his drink, hoping he wouldn't remember today when he woke up tomorrow.  
  
The girl sat on Zell's lap and turned his face towards her. Zell could see a group of attractive ladies behind her, blowing kisses at him and winking.  
  
The girl forced herself on Zell, kissing Zell, biting his lower lip. Her tongue forcing it's way down his throat. The girl's behind her were cheering loudly and joyfully. She broke the kiss and stood up. She gently took his hand.  
  
"Come on." She whispered. She lead Zell to the backroom of the bar. He reluctantly followed. What could he do? He saw the other girls of the group also making their way to the backroom which conveniently had a bed. Zell broke into tears as she lead him to the bed. The other girls followed.  
  
  
  
Push it out, fake a smile  
  
Avert disaster, just in time  
  
I need a drink, cause in a while  
  
Worthless answers from friends of mine  
  
It's dumb to ask, cool to ignore  
  
Girls possess me, but their never mine  
  
I made my entrance, avoided hazards  
  
Checked my engine I fell behind  
  
Dada dada dada dada da  
  
I fell behind  
  
Dada dada dada dada da  
  
  
  
Zell stumbled back into Balamb Garden, bloody and bruised.  
  
"Zell, what happened!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing." He responded.  
  
"Please, tell me." Rinoa pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Zell told her what happened at the bar.  
  
Rinoa gasped in shock. "I didn't think that could happen to a boy like you." Rinoa quickly walked away, as if embarrassed to be seen with Zell.  
  
  
  
She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
  
I'm always nervous on, days like this, like the prom  
  
I get too scared to move cause I'm a fucking BOY  
  
  
  
Zell opened the refrigerator, he was starving. There was no food in his fridge. (Crap. Gotta go to the grocery store.)  
  
* * *  
  
Zell pushed his cart into the grocery line. Quistis turned around, saw Zell and smiled.  
  
"Hey Zell." Quistis said blissfully. She looked beautiful, so gorgeous.  
  
"uh…duh…hi…Quist." Zell mumbled.  
  
"How's it going?" Quistis asked, she was next in line.  
  
"um…uh." Zell faltered.  
  
"Fine, don't talk to me. Goodbye." Quistis said frustrated. Zell quickly left that line and went to a different, longer one.  
  
* * *  
  
It was midnight. There was a knock at the door. Zell opened it, it was Irvine.  
  
"Yeah." Zell wondered what Irvine wanted.  
  
"Selphie said you and Quistis got in a fight today, what's up with tha…" Irvine looked out Zell's window. Zell's curtains were open. Irvine walked to the window, Zell followed him.  
  
"What is it?" Zell questioned.  
  
"You can't see the stars from your dorm window. You can see them from mine, Selph's, Quistis's, Squall's, Rinoa's and Seifer's."  
  
Irvine and Zell chatted for awhile.  
  
* * *  
  
Irvine went back to Selphie's room to report to her. It was 1:17 am.  
  
"So, what happened?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Zell was just tongue-tied. That's all." Irvine replied. Selphie nodded.  
  
"I just finished my book." Selphie said.  
  
"How was it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I thought it was stupid and had a boring ending. It was about this typical blond-haired, blue-eyed boy, 17 years old. He was pretty cool, had a few friends. All his friends were paired off but he was all alone. His friends were naïve about him and his love life. It ended up he never found anyone. It was pretty sad." Selphie frowned.  
  
Irvine leaned down and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm glad that doesn't happen around here." Selphie whispered.  
  
"Me too." Irvine agreed.  
  
  
  
Remember when, I was in  
  
The grocery store, now's my time  
  
Lost the words, lost the nerve  
  
Lost the girl, left the line  
  
I would wish upon a star  
  
But that star it doesn't shine  
  
So read my book, with the boring ending  
  
A short story of a lonely guy  
  
Dada dada dada dada da  
  
Who fell behind  
  
Dada dada dada dada da  
  
  
  
Selphie took Zell aside into her dorm. Right before breakfast.  
  
"Listen, Zell. I can't believe you would treat a woman like that. You were cruel to Quistis. I don't wanna ever here about you being mean to any girl again, PERIOD.  
  
I will make sure you are severely punished. Legally or not. Catch my drift." Selphie fumed. Selphie started to walk away. She turned around.  
  
"You know you act like such a little child. Probably because you're such a little boy."  
  
Selphie said angrily.  
  
(Boy?) Zell thought.  
  
Selphie knew what Zell was thinking.  
  
"That's right, a little boy. Seifer, Irvine and Squall are all men, strong men. I can't figure out why they befriended a tiny boy." Selphie raged. Selphie stormed away towards the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
  
I'm always nervous on, days like this, like the prom  
  
I get too scared to move cause I'm a fucking BOY  
  
  
  
Zell entered the cafeteria and walked to his friend's table. No one spoke to him or even welcomed him.  
  
"Quistis." Zell said.  
  
"What?" She said venomously.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did." He said. (Whatever it was.)  
  
"It's no big deal." Quistis said flatly.  
  
"Really, I'm truly sorry."  
  
"Forget it." Quistis replied.  
  
"Quistis…" Zell started.  
  
"ZELL, SHUT UP!!! I don't care, you're such a baby!" Quistis screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell sat down on his bed, not making a sound. He thought back over his relationships with his friends.  
  
He stood up quickly, smashed his fist through his TV and yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"I'M STILL JUST A STUPID, WORTHLESS BOY!!!"  
  
  
  
She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
  
I'm always nervous on, days like this, like the prom  
  
I get too scared to move cause I'm still just a stupid, worthless boy 


End file.
